Butch Parker
"The One Man Tartan Army" Butch Parker is a professional wrestler from Dunfermline, Scotland. He is one of the top names in the e-fed HWA and a 2-time HWA World Champion. Professional Wrestling Career EFWA Butch Parker turned professional in wrestling when he was eighteen years old in 1998 after moving from his native town of Dunfermline, Scotland to the United States to test his trade. He wrestled for the Extreme Fighting and Wrestling Association for four years, etching his name in the company's history as the youngest and only undefeated World Champion when he defeated Steve “Bulldozer” Jones in an epic cage match. Butch held the World Championship for seven months before having to relinquish the belt after a freak leg injury in a title defence against former HWA superstar Hell's Guardian. He would bounce back though and go onto hold the World Championship on two more occasions as well as capturing the infamous Deathmatch Championship which he carried up until the belt's abolishment. WWC After a lengthy spell with the EFWA, Butch sought to take his skills to pastures new and signed for the World Wrestling Coalition in 2002. This would be the starting point of one of modern-day pro wrestling's most intense, personal and bloody rivalries. It was in the WWC that Butch met Razer, more commonly-known to HWA fans and superstars as Michael Dredge. Although the two never met in the ring in the WWC, they both enjoyed success, with Butch winning the Television Championship at his inaugural pay-per-view appearance and Razer winning the coveted International Championship. But after the untimely death of WWC owner Malice Maverick, the company was forced into liquidation and the company shares were sold on by Maverick's remaining family members, leaving the roster, including Butch, out of work. It was also whilst working for the WWC that Butch met Hans von Richtoven and Red Dragon, two people Butch would form solid friendships with over the coming years. HWA For two years Butch stayed on his own, working for small Independent companies, creating quite a name for himself as both a well-renowned submission-specialist as well as dominating powerhouse. Then, in January 2004, Butch found work with the Hardcore Wrestling Alliance and he made an immediate impact, re-igniting his rivalry with Razer, which seen Butch defeat his arch-nemesis in a four-corner bull rope match. After sidelining Razer, Butch went four months without a defeat and sparked up a relationship with HWA diva ICE. Things were going swimmingly for Butch until he came up against Maniac, now known as Dream Master in a match to determine the number one contender for the HWA World Title, held at the time by Buff Bridges. It was that night that Razer made his dramatic comeback to the HWA, nailing Butch with a superkick whilst the referee, and hereby costing Butch his chance at the World Title and his undefeated streak. Butch would rebound though and put Razer, now going by his true identity Michael Dredge, on the sidelines again when he decimated his rival in a steel cage match the very next week. With his rivalry with Michael Dredge over for now, Butch was now able to set his sights on bigger things, most notably HWA's legendary Ring Master Tournament. It was the perfect opportunity for Butch to show what he was really capable of in his inaugural appearance on an HWA pay-per-view. And he did so in emphatic fashion, as he and his randomly-selected partner, the seven-foot DHO brushed aside the team of Imitator and Butch’s close friend Hans von Richtoven. Advancing to round two, the partners now faced off against one another, with Butch showing great strength, able to lift the 350-plus-lb DHO up for his signature “Rampant Lion” Jackhammer and steamrolling his way into the semi-finals. Here, Butch squared off with Dream Master once again in a Last Man Standing match and after an intense battle, Butch emerged victorious, cementing his place in the final, where he would meet Thane Givens and HWA Hall of Famer David Hollis in a Hell in a Cell match. After another lengthy and bloody encounter, Butch eventually pinned Hollis and was crowned Ring Master of 2004. The win catapulted Butch into the main event limelight and captured the attention of HWA World Champion Buff Bridges. Over the next month or so, the two shared mutual respect for another and engaged in two epic clashes, which also set off a sickening rivalry between Butch and Thane Givens who cost Butch the World Title after desecrating the grave of Butch's deceased brother, broadcasting it live via the titantron. Butch would get his chance at revenge though when he, Thane along with Nightmare would challenge Buff Bridges at the HWA pay-per-view Declarations in a fatal-four-way elimination match. The bout would see it come down to Butch and Thane as the remaining competitors, and ended with Butch passing out to Thane's submission finishing move. The loss was a hard one for Butch to take as he did not submit nor was he pinned; but he bounced back and the rivalry was made even deeper when both men's factions were thrown into the mix. After several more weeks of conflicting warfare which also seen Butch become involved with new HWA diva Wisdom, a main event was made for the September pay-per-view Fatality, in which Butch would challenge Thane Givens for the HWA World Title in an 60-minute Ultimate Submission match. It was a great spectacle to behold and when the final bell rang, Butch's hand was raised in victory as he captured his very first HWA World Championship. The match would be Thane Givens last in the HWA as he resigned the very next night. With the World Title around his waist, Butch found he now had a very big crosshair on his chest, and he went on to defend his title several times, defeating Buff Bridges and Maniac on separate occasions before losing the title in a triple threat match featuring the two superstars he had defeated previously in Maniac and Buff Bridges – even though he was not pinned to lose the belt. Butch would leave the HWA several times over the next few years, his relationship with Wisdom having its up and downs along the way until he won the HWA Extreme Championship and restarted his feud with Michael Dredge, now known as the Dark Messenger. After a bloody, vicious and personal battle which seen Wisdom abort what was thought to be Butch's unborn child but turned out to be Dredge's after he threatened to kill Butch if Wisdom did not submit to his will, Butch abandoned professional wrestling citing personal and psychological problems. 2008 seen Butch Parker return to the HWA in incredible style during the RWF invasion, designed by HWA Management to boost the work ethic of the current HWA roster. It was here that Butch made his comeback, shockingly coming out to help old rival Michael Dredge as he was suffering a beat-down from two HWA turncoats in Ronnie McNeil and AC James. Butch would be instrumental in putting the RWF out of business with the help of Dredge and he developed a strong respect for the RWF World Champion Talon Wilkinson. Butch would even make it to the semi-finals of the 2008 Ring Master tournament, losing out to Talon in a barbwire strap match. As he eventually re-cemented his place as one of the HWA’s top dogs, Butch’s career hit a very big obstacle when it was revealed by the Associated Press that Butch was suffering from a brain tumour, caused by an in-ring accident in late 2006 and the real reason for his mysterious resignation. But Butch would press forward though, continuing to wrestler against doctor’s orders until a near-fatal head-knock inflicted by Orphan Mysterio forced Butch’s younger sister Diana to contact his ex-girlfriend Wisdom, in an attempt to convince Butch to have surgery. But Butch would have no choice, after a handicap tag match with Buff Bridges against Orphan Mysterio and the Wayward Sons, Butch was rushed to hospital after another bash to the head and was operated immediately. Butch almost lost his life during the operation and managed to pull through the operation and was able to end his feud with the Wayward Sons, defeating Orphan Mysterio on his in-ring return. Later, Butch would once again cross swords with Buff Bridges after his old rival had butted heads Wisdom. The rivalry would last several months, spilling into the World Championship tournament that Butch was competing in. Butch would go on to defeat Buff, reinforcing his position as the HWA’s true face and superstar and would further bolster the place when Butch defeated Ronnie McNeil and Belial of Dante’s Inferno in a three-tier cage match in his home country of Scotland becoming a two-time HWA World Champion. Throughout Butch’s second title reign, he found both himself and his title the target of AC James, who pursued Butch relentlessly over the coming months. It would see Butch form the tag team known as the Lion’s Edge with his old nemesis Michael Dredge and the two ended the ever-brewing question about who is the better wrestler by engaging in a brutal and bloody best of three series with Talon Wilkinson as the special guest referee. Dredge would defeat Butch in the first match in his signature light pole match with Butch evening the odds by making Dredge tap out in Butch’s signature match – the Lion’s Den. The last match would be a Sabre’s Dance, orchestrated by AC James and it was ended abruptly by Talon after both men fell over twenty feet from the top of the cage onto the ring mat. It was also around this time that Butch discovered he had a long-lost nephew to his deceased older brother. The young Sean Parker was dying to become a pro wrestler and after being duped into a contract by AC James, Butch had no choice but to take Sean under his wing and train him as a pro wrestler. Butch is now scheduled to team with Bryan Deas in the first round of Ring Master 2009 to take on newcomer Xander Cross and another promising star Medos, with a second World Champion defence against his rival AC James at the following Havoc. Personal life Butch Parker was born on the 30th of November 1980, in Dunfermline Maternity Hospital and spent most of his childhood living in a run-down housing estate in the town of Dunfermline. From a very early age, Butch was always interested in sports, especially football, boxing and wrestling. Throughout his childhood, including his high school years, Butch would continue his sporting interests, representing his country at under 16-level in football. But unfortunately, Butch’s size and weight at his age went against him and his football career faded out. He was told by many coaches that he had the size and stature that suited professional wrestling a lot more than football, so Butch sought the help from the school physical education teacher, and ex-professional wrestler, Michael "The One Man Tartan Army" Coburn. Michael took the rookie Butch under his wing, and taught him everything there was to know about how to survive in the squared circle, even teaching him his patented finishing manoeuvre, the Tartan Army Charge, and also passing on his old persona, and "The One Man Tartan Army" Butch Parker was born. After a year of intense physical and mental preparation, Butch Parker was now ready to become a professional wrestler. Now coming up for eighteen after completing his mandatory exams, Butch was eligible to leave school and so Michael took Butch to the United States, and due to his success in the past, was able to get Butch contracted to the Extreme Fighting & Wrestling Association. In Wrestling *'Finishers' **''Rampant Lion'' Jackhammer **''Made in Scotland'' Extremely powerful spinebuster done from out of nowhere **''Suffocating Sight'' Butch grabs the opponent by the back of the head, jumps up as if to kick them in the face but instead, falls back onto the mat, pulling the opponent down with him, hooking his hand around his boot so that the opponent's throat is trapped between the forearm and shin, choking them out. Butch is known to be able to execute this move very quickly *'Pre-Finishers' **''The Tartan Army Charge'' Clothesline from Hell **''Flower of Scotland'' Dragon Sleeper with body scissors **''Scottish Claymore'' Military Press transtioned into a spinebuster **''Irn-Bru Revolution'' Ankle Lock submission out of almost any position *'Move-Set and Style' **Over the years Butch has adapted his style of wrestling, combining power moves with an knowledge of mat-based wrestling moves and submission holds, as well as incorporating immense striking power and takedowns associated with mixed martial arts. Butch has been known to use moves such as the Rear-Naked choke, triangle choke, buffalo sleeper, reverse arm-bar, Anaconda Vice, crossface-chicken wing, cross armbreaker, Indian deathlock, Dragon suplex, German suplex, Sambo suplex, T-bone suplex, double-underhook suplex, Fisherman's suplex, Northern Lights suplex, capture suplex, overhead belly-to-belly suplex, Powerslam, tilt-a-whirl backbreaker, vertical suplex, Gorilla Press slam, spinebuster, sit-down powerbomb and the Spear. *'Nicknames' **''The One Man Tartan Army'' (HWA, WWC, EWFA) *'Entrance Music' **''Halo'' by Machine Head (HWA) **''Onward Battle'' (HWA, EWFA) **''I Stand Alone'' by Godsmack (WWC) **''I'm Broken'' by Pantera (HWA, WWC) Championships And Accomplishments *'HWA' **HWA World Champion x2 **HWA Extreme Champion **Ring Master 2004 **MVP 2004 **Most Loved Superstar 2004 & 2005 **Match of the Year vs Buff Bridges, A Cold Day In Hell 2004 **Mosted Missed Superstar 2006 & 2007 *'EFWA' **EFWA World Champion x3 **EFWA Deathmatch Champion **Youngest World Champion (aged 19) *'WWC' **WWC Television Champion **WWC Tag Team Champion Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers Category:British characters Category:1980 births